Projects with Muppet cast connections
Film, television, and other media productions which featured four or more on-camera actors or voice actors who have worked with the Muppets or in Creature Shop Productions. This list does not include projects/franchises with their own pages or on Minor TV Mentions and Minor Movie Mentions. 63 People *''Touched by an Angel'' (TV series, 1994-2003) ::Carlo Alban, Debbie Allen, Louie Anderson, Maya Angelou, Edward Asner, Carol Burnett, Kirk Cameron, David Canary, Nell Carter, Carol Channing, Bill Cobbs, Tim Conway, Bill Cosby, Alexis Cruz, Ossie Davis, Ruby Dee, Celine Dion, Juliana Donald, Charles Durning, Bonnie Franklin, Kathie Lee Gifford, Harold Gould, Joel Grey, Bob Gunton, Harry Hamlin, Valerie Harper, Neil Patrick Harris, Pat Hingle, Malcolm Jamal-Warner, Al Jarreau, Michael Jeter, Sally Kellerman, B. B. King, Joey Lawrence, Cloris Leachman, Hal Linden, Sam McMurray, Chris Marquette, Keb' Mo', Rita Moreno, *NSYNC, Haley Joel Osment, Mandy Patinkin, Holly Robinson Peete, Austin Pendleton, Eric Peterson, Zachary Quinto, Sally Ride, John Ritter, Doris Roberts, Kenny Rogers, Jean Stapleton, Jerry Stiller, Randy Travis, Luther Vandross, Ben Vereen, Jessica Walter, Lesley Ann Warren, Isaiah Washington 30 People *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' (TV series, 1999-present) ::Brad Abrell, David Bowie, Alton Brown, Tim Conway, Rosario Dawson, Johnny Depp, Bill Fagerbakke, Craig Ferguson, Tina Fey, Ricky Gervais, John Goodman, Ginnifer Goodwin, Mark Hamill, Ray Liotta, Andrea Martin, Michael McKean, Ian McShane, Pat Morita, Brian Doyle-Murray, Laraine Newman, John O'Hurley, Patrick Pinney, Amy Poehler, Dennis Quaid, Kevin Michael Richardson, Andy Samberg, Amy Sedaris, Gene Shalit, Frank Welker, Robin Williams 28 People , Lt. Kojak was hanging around with Gordon and Uncle Wally.]] *''Kojak'' (TV series, 1973-1978) ::F. Murray Abraham, Ned Beatty, Paul Benedict, Donald Billett, Bill Capizzi, Dabney Coleman, José Ferrer, John Glover, William Hurt, Leonard Jackson, Arte Johnson, Norberto Kerner, Charles Kimbrough, Bruce Kirby, Liberace, Bill McCutcheon, Sam McMurray, Jenny O'Hara, Jerry Orbach, Roscoe Orman, Lynn Redgrave, Jaime Sánchez, Telly Savalas, Tony Sirico, Sylvester Stallone, Jeffrey Tambor, Christopher Walken, Louis Zorich 27 People *''Monk'' (TV series, 2002-2009) ::Jason Alexander, Betty Buckley, Dan Castellaneta, Alice Cooper, Tim Curry, Juliana Donald, Charles Durning, Brad Garrett, Bob Gunton, Philip Baker Hall, John Hawkes, Carol Kane, Francois Klanfer, Jessica Lundy, Jane Lynch, Howie Mandel, Mary Mara, Willie Nelson, Kevin Nealon, Eddie Pepitone, Elizabeth Perkins, Andy Richter, Richard Schiff, Amy Sedaris, Tony Shalhoub, Sarah Silverman, Nicole Sullivan 25 People Spenser for Hire (TV series, 1985-1988) ::Fran Brill, Bill Cobbs, Ruby Dee, Paul Dooley, Giancarlo Esposito, Sarah Michelle Gellar, Seth Green, Page Hannah, Kadeem Hardison, Leonard Jackson, Samuel L. Jackson, Charles Kimbrough, John Bedford Lloyd, Andie MacDowell, Bill McCutcheon, Frances McDormand, John C. McGinley, William H. Macy, Gary Morgan, Austin Pendleton, David Hyde Pierce, Jaime Sánchez, Clarice Taylor, Lynne Thigpen, Louis Zorich 23 People *''The Ray Bradbury Theater'' (TV series, 1985-1992) ::Eddie Albert, John Bach, Zachary Bennett, Drew Barrymore, James Coco, Shelley Duvall, John Glover, Jeff Goldblum, Elliott Gould, Harold Gould, Tom Harvey, Howard Jerome, Carol Kane, Sally Kellerman, Hal Linden, Leslie Nielsen, Peter O'Toole, Gerry Parkes, William Shatner, Jean Stapleton, Gordon Thomson, John Vernon, Thick Wilson 20 People *''Lou Grant'' (TV series, 1977-1982) ::Edward Asner, G.W. Bailey, Gregg Berger, Tyne Daly, Emilio Delgado, Don Draper, Conchata Ferrell, Michael J. Fox, Harold Gould, Margaret Hamilton, Michael Jeter, Julie Kavner, Bruce Kirby, Whitman Mayo, Pat Morita, Belinda Montgomery, Robbie Rist, William Schallert, John Stephenson, Joe Williams 16 People *''Father of the Pride'' (TV series, 2004-2005) ::Christina Applegate, Dom DeLuise, Danny DeVito, John Goodman, Kelsey Grammer, Cheryl Hines, Richard Kind, Matt Lauer, Denis Leary, Jane Lynch, Garry Marshall, Eddie Murphy, Laraine Newman, John O'Hurley, Carl Reiner, Andy Richter *''Remington Steele'' (TV series, 1982-1987) ::Louie Anderson, G.W. Bailey, Tony Bennett, Pierce Brosnan, Jere Burns, Barry Dennen, William Hootkins, Frank Kelly, Bruce Kirby, John Bedford Lloyd, Richard Moll, Paul Reiser, Clive Revill, Doris Roberts, Jennifer Tilly, David Warner, David Wohl 15 People *''It's a Mad Mad Mad Mad World'' (film, 1963) ::Jim Backus, Jack Benny, Milton Berle, Sid Caesar, Peter Falk, Stan Freberg, Buddy Hackett, Don Knotts, Jerry Lewis, Ethel Merman, Carl Reiner, Mickey Rooney, Dick Shawn, Arnold Stang, Jonathan Winters * Smash (TV series, 2012-2013) ::Larry Block, Kathie Lee Gifford, Sean Hayes, Edward Hibbert, Jennifer Hudson, Anjelica Huston, Jesse L. Martin, Debra Messing, Lin-Manuel Miranda, Rosie O'Donnell, Brad Oscar, Bernadette Peters, Daphne Rubin-Vega, Uma Thurman, Nitya Vidyasagar 13 People *''The Andy Griffith Show'' (TV series, 1960-1968) ::Jack Burns, Jamie Farr, Pat Hingle, Ron Howard, Arte Johnson, Dave Ketchum, Don Knotts, Howard Morris, Jim Nabors, Don Rickles, Hal Smith, Olan Soule, John Stephenson *''Blackadder'' (TV series, 1983-1989) ::Rowan Atkinson, Jim Broadbent, Paul Brooke, Robbie Coltrane, Stephen Fry, Louise Gold, William Hootkins, Simon Jones, Hugh Laurie, Miriam Margolyes, Big Mick, Geoffrey Palmer, Miranda Richardson *''Ellery Queen'' (TV series, 1975-1976) ::Jim Backus Larry Block, George Burns, Joan Collins, Arthur Godfrey, Ed McMahon, Gary Owens, Vincent Price, William Schallert, Hal Smith, Olan Soule, Betty White, William Woodson 12 People *''Inside Out'' (film, 2015) ::Dave Goelz, Bill Hader, Rashida Jones, Mindy Kaling, Richard Kind, Kyle MacLachlan, Mona Marshall, Bobby Moynihan, Laraine Newman, Frank Oz, Amy Poehler, Paula Poundstone 11 People *''History of the World: Part I'' (film, 1981) ::Mel Brooks, Sid Caesar, Dom DeLuise, Gregory Hines, John Hurt, Madeline Kahn, Harvey Korman, Cloris Leachman, Spike Milligan, Howard Morris, Orson Welles *''The New Avengers'' (TV series, 1976-1977) ::Alun Armstrong, Tim Condren, Raoul Delfosse, Lindsay Duncan, Joanna Lumley, Nick Nichols, Edward Petherbridge, Deep Roy, Gordon Sterne, David Swift, Louis Zorich *''Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band'' (film, 1978) ::George Benson, George Burns, Carol Channing, Alice Cooper, Lionel Douglass, José Feliciano , Robin Gibb, Barry Humphries, Steve Martin, Helen Reddy, Connie Stevens 10 People *''CatDog'' (TV series, 1998-2005) ::Julianne Buescher, Tom Kane, Jane Krakowski, Andrea Martin, Edie McClurg, Brian Doyle-Murray, Laraine Newman, Rob Paulsen, Dave Thomas, Frank Welker *''Trading Places'' (film, 1983) ::Dan Aykroyd, Bill Cobbs, Jamie Lee Curtis, Barry Dennen, Bo Diddley, Giancarlo Esposito, Richard Hunt, John Landis, John Bedford Lloyd, Frank Oz 9 People *''The Dick Van Dyke Show'' (TV series, 1961-1966) ::Richard Dawson, Jamie Farr, Arte Johnson Mary Tyler Moore, Howard Morris, Carl Reiner, Don Rickles, William Schallert, Dick Van Dyke *''My Little Pony: The Movie'' (film, 1986) ::Peter Cullen, Danny DeVito, Madeline Kahn, Cloris Leachman, Katie Leigh, Rhea Perlman, Tony Randall, Russi Taylor, Frank Welker 8 People *''Coneheads'' (film, 1993) ::Jason Alexander, Jane Curtin, Ellen DeGeneres, Michael McKean, Kevin Nealon, Laraine Newman, Michael Richards, Dave Thomas (also Steve Barron and Lorne Michaels as crew) *''The Elephant Man'' (film, 1980) ::Kenny Baker, Anne Bancroft, John Gielgud, John Hurt, Freddie Jones, Phoebe Nicholls, Hugh Spight, John Standing *''For Your Consideration'' (film, 2006) ::Paul Dooley, Ricky Gervais, Richard Kind, John Krasinski, Michael McKean, Sandra Oh, Harry Shearer, Fred Willard *''Herman's Head'' (TV series, 1991-1994) ::Jason Bernard, Ken Hudson Campbell, Gilbert Gottfried, Leslie Nielsen, Alaina Reed, Kevin Michael Richardson, Yeardley Smith, Lisa Waltz *''Knocked Up'' (film, 2007) ::Steve Carell, Bill Hader, Jonah Hill, Ken Jeong, Leslie Mann, Seth Rogen, Paul Rudd, Jason Segel *''Monsters, Inc.'' ::Bob Bergen, James Coburn, Billy Crystal, John Goodman, Mona Marshall, Laraine Newman, Frank Oz, Jennifer Tilly *''Nightfall'' (radio series, 1981-1984) ::Jon Granik, Gerry Parkes, Sandra Scott, Ruth Springford, John Stocker, Gordon Thomson, Hugh Webster, Ron White *''North'' (1994, film) ::Jason Alexander, Alan Arkin, Richard Belzer, Julia Louis-Dreyfus, John Ritter, Ben Stein, Lillias White, Bruce Willis *''Shrek Forever After'' (film, 2007) ::Julie Andrews, John Cleese, Kathy Griffin, Larry King, Eddie Murphy, Mike Myers, Regis Philbin, Kristen Schaal *''Shrek the Third'' (film, 2007) ::Julie Andrews, John Cleese, Larry King, Eddie Murphy, Mike Myers, Regis Philbin, Amy Sedaris, Justin Timberlake *''This Is Spinal Tap'' (film, 1984) ::Paul Benedict, Billy Crystal, Fran Drescher, Anjelica Huston, Michael McKean, Julie Payne, Harry Shearer, Fred Willard *''Transformers: The Movie'' (film, 1986) ::Gregg Berger, Casey Kasem, John Moschitta Jr., Leonard Nimoy, Hal Rayle, Robert Stack, Frank Welker, Orson Welles 7 People *''Bobby'' (film, 2006) ::Harry Belafonte, Laurence Fishburne , Helen Hunt, Joshua Jackson, William H. Macy, Demi Moore, Martin Sheen *''Despicable Me 2'' (film 2010) ::Steve Carell, Benjamin Bratt, Moises Arias, Kristen Schaal,Nasim Pedrad Ken Jeong, Vanessa Bayer *''Gulliver's Travels'' (film, 2010) ::Jack Black, Emily Blunt, Billy Connolly, James Corden, Chris O'Dowd, Jason Segel, Meredith Vieira *''A Mighty Wind'' (film, 2003) ::Paul Benedict, Bill Cobbs, Paul Dooley, Jane Lynch, Michael McKean, Harry Shearer, Fred Willard *''Rat Race'' (film, 2001) ::Rowan Atkinson, John Cleese, Whoopi Goldberg, Cuba Gooding Jr., Seth Green, Kathy Najimy, Dave Thomas *''Shrek 2'' (film, 2004) ::Julie Andrews, John Cleese, Larry King, Eddie Murphy, Mike Myers, Joan Rivers, Jennifer Saunders 6 People *''The Best Little Whorehouse in Texas'' (film, 1982) ::Dom DeLuise, Charles Durning, Jeffrey Hornaday, Robert Mandan, Jim Nabors, Dolly Parton *''Crush'' (film, 2001) :: Richenda Carey, Louise Gold, Andie MacDowell, David Nicholls, Bill Paterson, Imelda Staunton *''Despicable Me'' (film 2010) ::Steve Carell, Jason Segel, Julie Andrews, Will Arnett, Jemaine Clement, Ken Jeong *''Dracula: Dead and Loving It'' (film, 1995) ::Anne Bancroft, Mel Brooks, Harvey Korman, Leslie Nielsen, Clive Revill, Avery Schreiber *''The King of Comedy'' (film, 1983) ::Sandra Bernhard, Victor Borge, Robert De Niro, Jerry Lewis, Tony Randall, Loretta Tupper *''Loose Shoes'' (film, 1980) ::Buddy Hackett, Jaye P. Morgan, Gary Owens, Van Dyke Parks, Avery Schreiber, Harry Shearer *''Strange Brew'' (film, 1985) ::Mel Blanc, Paul Dooley, Tom Harvey, Rick Moranis, Dave Thomas, Thick Wilson *''Where's Waldo?'' (TV series, 1991-1992) ::Townsend Coleman, Carol Channing, Brad Garrett, Michele Mariana, Rob Paulsen, Frank Welker *''W.I.T.C.H.'' (TV series, 2004-2006) ::Edward Asner, Bill Fagerbakke, Danny Mann, Marianne Muellerleile, Cree Summer, Frank Welker *''Young Frankenstein'' (film, 1974) ::Peter Boyle, Mel Brooks, Marty Feldman, Madeline Kahn, Cloris Leachman, Gene Wilder 5 People *''Andy Barker P.I.'' (TV series, 2007) ::Edward Asner, Jesse L. Martin, Conan O'Brien, Andy Richter, Amy Sedaris *''Bad Teacher'' (film, 2011) ::Cameron Diaz, Jason Segel, Molly Shannon, Eric Stonestreet, Justin Timberlake *''Big Comfy Couch'' (television series, 1992-2006) :: Alyson Court, Jani Lauzon, Fred Stinson, Bob Stutt, Cheryl Wagner *''Buffalo Bill and the Indians or Sitting Bull's History Lesson'' (1976, film) :: Geraldine Chaplin, Shelley Duvall, Joel Grey, Burt Lancaster, Paul Newman *''CHiPS'' :: Erik Estrada, Panchito Gómez, Belinda Montgomery, Jody St. Michael, Moon Unit Zappa *''Clue'' (film, 1985) ::Tim Curry, Madeline Kahn, Christopher Lloyd, Michael McKean, Lesley Ann Warren (story by John Landis) * The Company You Keep (film, 2012) :: Chris Cooper, Terrence Howard, Anna Kendrick, Stephen Root, Susan Sarandon *''Eddie'' (film, 1996) ::Troy Beyer, Walt Frazier, Whoopi Goldberg, Ed Koch, Gene Anthony Ray *''Enchanted'' (film, 2007) :: Amy Adams, Julie Andrews, James Marsden, Idina Menzel, Susan Sarandon *''Kung Fu Panda'' (film, 2008) :: Jack Black, Michael Clarke Duncan, Tanya Haden, Ian McShane, Seth Rogen *''Savage Dragon'' (TV series, 1995-1996) :: Ruth Buzzi, Peter Cullen, Mark Hamill, Rob Paulsen, Frank Welker *''Stepping Out'' (fim, 1991) ::Bill Irwin, Jane Krakowski, Andrea Martin, Liza Minnelli, Julie Walters *''Theater of Blood'' (film, 1973) ::Coral Browne, Michael Hordern, Robert Morley, Vincent Price, Diana Rigg *''To Be or Not To Be'' (film, 1983) ::Anne Bancroft, Mel Brooks, Charles Durning, George Gaynes, Christopher Lloyd *''Tootsie'' (1982, film) ::Dabney Coleman, Geena Davis, Charles Durning, George Gaynes, Lynne Thigpen *''What to Expect When You're Expecting'' (film, 2012) :: Cameron Diaz, Anna Kendrick, Megan Mullally, Chris Rock, Dennis Quaid 4 People *''Arthur'' (film, 1981) :: John Gielgud, Justine Johnston, Liza Minnelli, Dudley Moore *''Clerks'' (TV series, 2000) ::Alec Baldwin, Gilbert Gottfried, Michael McKean, Kevin Michael Richardson *''Frozen'' (film, 2013) ::Kristen Bell, Santino Fontana, Josh Gad, Idina Menzel *''Oh, God!'' (film, 1977) ::George Burns, John Denver, Carl Reiner, Dinah Shore *''Shrek'' (film, 2001) ::Cameron Diaz, John Lithgow, Eddie Murphy, Mike Myers *''Topsy Turvy'' (film 1999) :: Jim Broadbent, Louise Gold, Andy Serkis, Alison Steadman Category:Connections